WAKE UP SAN FRANCISCO!
by JulezBee
Summary: A tragic fire comes upon Wake Up San Francisco...NOT COMPLETE! Instead of a sequal, I am doing POV's of all the characters from nowadays. And then there will be some more chapters after the POVS.
1. Chapter 1

**Not too many people liked my first story "Jesse and Becky NOT forever" so I hope you guys are all happy with this one.**  
  
**It is a sunny Monday morning and Danny and Becky are getting ready to start their show of Wake up San Francisco.**  
  
Danny- This is going to be a great show Becky.  
  
Becky- It is going to be good, I hope Jess will remember to watch it.  
  
Danny- I'm sure he will Becky, he loves nothing more than watching you get famous on television while he is stuck with his job...whatever that is.  
  
**Becky smiles and gives Danny a friendly shove.**  
  
Becky- Danny, he will get a job sooner or later and when he does...  
  
Danny- We'll throw him a party!  
  
**They both laugh and move onto the set. Meanwhile Jesse and Joey and the girls, and Nicky and Alex, are getting ready to watch the show.**  
  
Jesse- This is going to be a great show. I mean how often do we get to see my wife Becky interview a famous movie star?  
  
Joey- Not much.  
  
Jesse- Are you boys ready to see your mommy on TV?  
  
Nicky and Alex- Yay!!  
  
Jesse- Alriiiiight!  
  
**Back on the set, Wake Up San Francisco is just about to start...**  
  
Waaaaake up!  
  
Danny- Alright, welcome to Wake Up San Francisco! I'm Danny Tanner and this is my co-host, Rebecca Katstopilis.  
  
Becky- We have a great show today, we will be interviewing a famous movie star...and you will find out who that is as we move on with the show.  
  
Danny- That's right but first...  
  
**Loud shrieking is heard in the back round and Danny stops short.  
  
Danny- What the hell?  
  
Becky- Danny RUN!!!!  
  
**They both see huge flames spreading quickly across the set. Back at home...**  
  
Jesse- Oh my God, BECKY!!! BEKCY!! Joey holy hell we have to get down there!!  
  
Joey- Hurry come on kids, we have to get over there.  
  
**The girls look really scared but they try to be brave for Nicky and Alex. When they get down to the station, nothing is left but a pile of ashes.**  
  
Jesse- BECKY!!! Becky??! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
**Jesse screams as he runs out of the car. He is followed by Joey, the girls Nicky and Alex.**  
  
DJ- Oh my God. Oh my God.  
  
**No one can speak, Jesse begins rapidly searching through the ashes to find Becky and Danny, nothing can be found. DJ Steph and Michelle start to cry. Joey comforts them. He starts to sob as well. Jesse is kneeling down on a pile of ashes with his head in his hands. Nicky and Alex still don't know what's going on, they go over to see what is wrong with Jesse.**  
  
Nicky- What's wrong Daddy?  
  
Jesse- (embraces the boys in his arms) She's gone boys, Mommy is gone.  
  
Alex- She isn't coming back?  
  
Jesse- No son, I'm afraid not.  
  
**They all look to the sky with tears in their eyes**  
  
Jesse- She is really gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Part two of the WAKE UP SAN FRANCISCO. On the other chapter I forgot to put in something that said it was Part One. Sorry, hope you enjoy part two!**  
  
**Oh yeah, I changed my writing style from script to regular story writing, sorry for the change! Also, all the kids are as old as they were when full house ended.**  
  
"It ok Jesse," DJ sobbed. "We did all we could." "I know," Jesse said trying to hold back the tears. "I know." "Are you sure they are gone?" Michelle asked with tears streaming down her face. "We will keep looking," Joey said. It was the first thing he had said since they got their.  
  
Everyone started looking through the ashes again. Nicky and Alex were still confused, but they did know that something was wrong. All of the sudden, Michelle heard a cough and some ashes rustled in the distance. Michelle called to everyone and they all ran over to start uncovering the ashes. Hope were high.  
  
"Dad?!?" Steph screamed as she uncovered the ashes to find her fathers face. "Dad can you hear me?!?" "I'll call an ambulence!" Joey exclaimed as he rushed over to the pay phone. "Come on Danny, we cant lose you, come on breath breath!" Jesse shouted at Danny trying to get him out of the coma. "Daddy?! Daddy are you alive?" Michelle screamed crying afraid her dad wasn't going to make it. "Come we have to get him to the hospital!" DJ cried. "Joey is calling one right now." Jesse answered shaking Danny.  
  
They soon heard sirens. An ambulence was rushing around the corner. They loaded Danny in. Michelle, Steph, DJ, Joey, Nicky and Alex all jumped in the ambulence. Jesse stayed and continued looking for Becky.  
  
"Bring another one down as soon as you can. My wife is somewhere here!" Jesse yelled as the they closed the ambulence doors.  
  
Jesse watched as the ambulence rolled away.  
  
"Come on Beck, cough or move, show me that your still here!" Jesse cried trembling. "Show me that your still alive! The boys need you, I need you! God, how can you be so cruel!"  
  
Over at the hospital... The girls, Joey, Nicky and Alex waited in the waiting room. They were all scared to death.  
  
"I cant wait any longer! I need to see dad!" DJ said. She couldn't stop crying. "No DJ, they are doing some very important work. You have to stay," Joey said trying to be calm.  
  
Moments later a doctor came out.  
  
"Doc, is he still alive?" Joey asked, his hands were shaking. "Yes he is, but he got burns on his arms and legs, he will have to have operation, but he will be just fine." The doctor said.  
  
Everyone sighed a sigh of halfway relief. They were still worried about Becky. The girls hugged each other and Joey got down on his knees to thank God.  
  
Back at the site of the fire...  
  
"Becky!!!!!!!" Jesse called as he looked through the ashes. "Becky where are you?!?"  
  
Finally, Jesse couldn't take it anymore. He sat down and cried. Suddenly an ambulence arrived.  
  
"Jesse? Are you Jesse?" One of the doctor asked?  
  
Jesse wiped away his tears. "Yes," he said. "Yes I am." "We are here to help you look for your wife," the doctor replied. "Oh thank you so much," Jesse said hopefully he would find Becky.  
  
They searched and searched until they heard a cough.  
  
"Becky?!? Becky? Oh I think she is alive!!" Jesse exclaimed and rushed over to where he heard the cough.  
  
They all dug through the ashes until they found Becky. Jesse sobbed happily and praised God. They rushed Becky over to the hospital to see what they could do. Jesse met up with the rest of the family. And they told him the good news and he told them his. They were very happy until a doctor came out to talk to Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, your wife is in very bad condition. She is barely alive right now. We are going to do some operations that will either help, or kill. But if we don't do them she will be dead tomorrow. We wanted to check with you first to see if you wanted to take the risk." The doctor explained.  
  
Jesse looked heart broken.  
  
"Yes, I will take the risk, I just wish I could see her right now." Jesse said. "Follow me," said the doctor.  
  
Jesse entered Becky's room. As soon as he saw her lifeless on the bed, he started sobbing. He went over to the side of her bed and held her hand.  
  
"Becky," Jesse sobbed. "Please, don't die on me. I can not live without you."  
  
He put his head in her hand and sobbed. Then the doctor came over.  
  
"We must start the operations now, Mr. Katstopilis." The doctor said with a sad face. "Good bye Beck, I will meet with you again, one way or another," Jesse sobbed.  
  
And with that, he left the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**  
  
Jesse walked out of the room with tears running down his face. Joey immeaditaly knew that it didn't look good. He ran up and gave a Jesse a hug.  
"Uncle Jesse?" DJ sobbed. "Is Becky going to be ok" Jesse shook his head on Joey's shoulders. Though he knew everyone could see him cry, he couldn't let anyone see his face. Michelle and Steph were too overwhelmed with everything that had happened in the past three hours. They sat down with terrified looks on their faces. Joey looked up, his eyes running with tears.  
"All we can do now is pray for the best," Joey said holding back tears. They all sat down, Jesse with his head in his hands. Nicky and Alex, still confused started crying too. Joey comforted them. Just then Kimmy came in.  
"Hey," she said sadly. For once she was not making any jokes. "I heard what happened." DJ nodded her head and began to cry. Kimmy sat next to her and put her arm around her.  
"Becky might not make it," Jesse said trembling.  
"Well, I'm terribly sorry Jesse," Kimmy said. She couldn't think of any better words. Suddenly a doctor came in.  
"Hello everyone," said the doctor. The family nodded in great pain. "I just got news that the fire on Wake Up San Francisco has been concluded as a terrorist attack. They wanted that movie star dead. But they did not get their wish. He is still alive and says he is terribly sorry about what happened...he said he wished it had been him." Jesse stood up.  
"Terrorist?!?" Jesse yelled he was crying more then ever now. "I'm going to get them! They killed my WIFE!!!!!" Jesse stomped the floor and then sat down on the floor and cried.  
"Jesse, don't worry," the doctor said comfortingly. "Your wife might make it."  
"Well I bet you didn't see her lifeless on the bed! You don't know how much that hurts! I lost my sister a few years ago and I don't wanna lose my wife!!" Jesse sobbed. "She has two kids, two little boys who cant live with out her...I cant live without her!" Then Jesse ran out of the hospital. DJ started running after him but Joey held her back.  
"No DJ," Joey says. "He needs his time."  
"I know," DJ says heartbroken. "I just wish I could do something..."  
"I wish I could too DJ," Joey sobs. "I wish I could too." They both hug each other and sob as hard as possible. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! By the way...this is NOT the end, even though it might seem like it.**  
  
Wake up San Francisco Part 4  
  
Suddenly a doctor came out to see the family. "I have some news for you all," the doctor said. The whole family froze and Jesse looked terrified because the doctor's face was solum. "Is my wife ok?" Jesse asked wiping away the tears. Everyone stared waiting for an answer. Their eyes all shiny, glazed over with tears. "I'm afraid..." the doctor swallowed. "Becky did not make I through surgery." The doctor's eyes started to water. She hated giving this kind of news. Jesse shoved his face in his hands and his shoulders moved up and down. DJ and Steph hugged each other and bawled silently. Joey's eyes started running but he was too shocked to make any noise. Michelle his her face and cried. Nicky and Alex weren't sure of what was going on, but they knew it wasn't good, they hugged each other and cried. Kimmy rubbed her eyes from the tears. "I'm terribly sorry," the doctor said, you could tell she meant it. "I never even got to say a proper good...bye," Jesse sobbed looking up, his eyes were puffy and filled with tears. He still couldn't believe his wife was gone. "We didn't know," Joey finally said. "We were just hoping for the best." Another doctor came out and told them Danny was awake from surgery and he wanted to see the family. They walked into the room and when Danny saw their faces, he knew something was very wrong. "Is everything alright?" he asked terrified to hear the answer. "Is Becky ok?" Jesse shook his head and turned away to cry. DJ, Steph and Michelle all walked over to their father. "Dad, Becky..." DJ started then began to cry in her father's arms. "Becky died dad," Steph finished and she and Michelle started crying in their dad's arms as well. Tears rolled down Danny's face and then he buried his head on his daughter's shoulders. Kimmy put her hand on Jesse's shoulder and then they hugged and cried. "Joey..." Alex started. "I want mommy," Nicky said starting to cry. Joey's lip trembled and then he hugged the boys and sobbed. 


	5. Chapter 5 Part One

**Wake up San Francisco "The Funeral, Part 1"** **Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews and I really take them seriously and you can ask any questions and I will answer them in an authors note. Thanks!** **A/N I have never been to a funeral so I really don't know what they are like, but this is how I think it would go.**  
  
The church was quiet. All you could her was sniffles and people adjusting their clothes. And Jesse, he was miserable. He sat in the front row of the church slumped over with tears coming out of his eyes non-stop. He had always hated funerals. He had always found them boring, but this time it wasn't boring. This time was the worst day of his life. In fact the past week had been the worst week of his life. He had never felt so sad. Sure he had gone through losses. Like his grandfather and, his sister. He thought nothing could top the death of his sister, but this, this was almost worse.  
  
DJ sat a few rows behind Jesse looking at a neatly typed piece of paper. This was what she was going to say about Becky. It was two typed pages. How could two pages sum up what Becky meant to her? She tried to keep her self from crying. She knew she would make a fool out of her self speaking in front of everyone, crying, crying like a big baby. DJ felt like punching herself. Was that all she could think about? Her self? Becky was dead! Becky would never get to talk again. Never cry, never laugh, never smile...and never get to see her two boys grow up.  
  
Stephanie and Michelle were in the bathroom together. They didn't talk. They both stared at themselves in the mirror. To them, their black dresses had never looked so horrible. They wished more than anything that they weren't there. That they weren't wearing the black dresses...that Becky wasn't gone.  
  
Danny sat in the car outside writing what he was going to say about Becky. He was still in shock after what had happened. He hadn't cried, not really. His eyes were tearing, but for some reason he couldn't cry. Maybe it was because when Pam died, all he did was cry. Day after day. The girls hated it. And every time he cried, they would cry. He couldn't stand to see his girls in pain any longer.  
  
Joey was with the boys. He was trying to tell them what they were going to have to do. Nicky and Alex were going to close their mother's coffin. Joey was disgusted that the boys were going to have to do that. It was like saying, 'Ok mom your own two sons are gonna lock you in this box...forever.' He wasn't sure if the boys could handle it. All they had done was cry. They didn't know why no one was talking. They didn't know why their mom wasn't there. They didn't know why, they just didn't.  
  
People were arriving. Most of them teary eyed and sad, some of them you could tell this was the last thing they felt like doing. Some of them didn't even seem to care. Soon the family all sat together. Most of them had papers in their hands for what they were going to say about Becky. Then, they brought out Becky. She was wearing a powder blue dress, that was her favorite color. That was the color of they boy's blankets when they came home from the hospital. Her eyes were shut and her lips were a soft pink. Jesse began to tremble as they put her in the coffin lined with soft blue silk.  
  
"Look!" Alex exclaimed. "It's mommy!" Nicky added. "She is just sleeping! She's not gone!" They boys looked so happy. Joey had left out that one detail that mommy was sleeping, but she wasn't going to wake up. Joey took the boys over to the back of the church to explain. He knew it would break their hearts. Joey knew Jesse was the one who should be telling the boys this, but Jesse hadn't talked much since they got back from the hospital.  
  
Soon, the funeral started. The priest had a voice that sounded sad, but bored. He gave a very long summery of Becky's life. A lot of people had tissue's out rubbing their eyes and blowing their noses. Then it was time for some people to speak. First it was Becky's mom and she was crying most of the time along with everyone else in the room. Funerals are so painful. Then Becky's brother talked. He didn't cry, but the expression on his face was sad and serious. Then it was DJ's turn.  
  
She stepped up to the podium. She got goose bumps when she walked by Becky's lifeless body. Then she cleared her throat and started. "My name is Donna Joe Tanner, and Becky is my aunt," DJ started. Should she of said was? No, that would have sounded like she would never think about Becky again. "Becky was like a mom to me. I lost my mom when I was young. And right now I feel as much pain as I did when my mom passed away. Becky was so fun and full of life and adventure," DJ smiled. "I remember when she and my uncle Jesse when bungee jumping on live TV. She and my dad hosted Wake Up San Francisco. But, I almost wished neither of them were ever on that show," she gulped. "That was the show that killed her. Becky always helped me with my problems. When I was younger and Becky was just dating my uncle, it was hard having three men in the family living with three little girls. I remember my first broken heart," DJ smiled again. "My dad, Jesse and Joey told me the ugly duckling story, which wasn't such a good idea. Then Becky came up to talk to me. She told me I would have many more boyfriends, and I have. But she also made me state all my good qualities out loud. I remember how good that made me feel. She always knew the right thing to say. I also remember when she first moved in after marrying my uncle Jesse. We got in a fight. I actually made her lie to my dad so I could go meet a boy when I was supposed to be studying. I got mad at her when she told my dad. Then I learned Becky did the right thing," DJ decided not to read the whole rest of her speech. That almost summed it up. Instead, she just read the ending. "Becky was more than an aunt to me," DJ said, her eyes tearing. "She was my best friend. And no one will ever be able to replace her. She will stay in my heart forever."  
  
Everyone was crying, but everyone was touched. Next Danny had a short little speech. He was afraid, like DJ, he would make everyone cry.  
  
"Hello, my name is Danny Tanner and Becky is my brother in-laws wife," Danny started. "Becky was such a wonderful woman. She was a great mom, a great wife, and just a great friend. I was so shocked about what happened on Wake Up San Francisco, that I really haven't cried. I was also afraid to cry because when Pam died, all I did was cry. And everyone else saw me crying and then they all cried. Now I realize we are all going through the same pain and it is ok to cry. I remember when Jesse's grandfather died and Michelle didn't want to cry because she thought she would make her uncle sad. Then Jesse talked with her about not being afraid to feel sad and you will feel better if you share your emotions with your family," Danny was starting to cry but he had to finish. "We will all miss Becky so much, and you will never be forgotten in our hearts." Danny stepped down and when he sat down, he finally started to cry.  
  
The room was quiet, Jesse was supposed to speak next. The priest stepped up to the podium. "Jesse Katstopilis?" He said into the microphone. Everyone looked around the church. Jesse was gone. 


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Chapter 5 part 2  
  
Previously on Full House...  
  
Jesse, he was miserable. He sat in the front row of the church slumped over with tears coming out of his eyes non-stop. He had always hated funerals. He had always found them boring, but this time it wasn't boring. This time was the worst day of his life.  
  
"Becky was like a mom to me. I lost my mom when I was young. And right now I feel as much pain as I did when my mom passed away. Becky was so fun and full of life and adventure," DJ smiled.  
  
"Now I realize we are all going through the same pain and it is ok to cry. I remember when Jesse's grandfather died and Michelle didn't want to cry because she thought she would make her uncle sad. Then Jesse talked with her about not being afraid to feel sad and you will feel better if you share your emotions with your family," Danny was starting to cry but he had to finish.  
  
The room was quiet, Jesse was supposed to speak next. The priest stepped up to the podium. "Jesse Katstopilis?" He said into the microphone. Everyone looked around the church. Jesse was gone.  
  
The whole family looked around. "Oh no," Danny said rubbing away tears. "He is taking this so hard." "There is no one better to find him than his family," DJ said. "Yeah, and we all need to help him get through this hard time," Joey added. "It's hard for ALL of us," Michelle said looking as sad as ever. "It's different for Jesse," Steph said putting her hand on Michelle's shoulder. "Joey can we wake up mommy now?" Nicky asked. "Yeah, she can help us find daddy," Alex added. Joey sighed. "Boys, that is not your real mommy." "It isn't?" Alex said confused. "Well, that is your mommy's body but her heart and spirit are up in heaven," Joey said. His eyes were welting up in tears. "But mommy said only dead people go to heaven," Nicky said. "Well," Danny said bending down to the boys. "Though your mommy is not alive, her spirit will always be with you in heaven." "Yeah, and she will always love you both very much," DJ said holding back tears. "And though we will all miss her very much, she will always be watching over us in heaven," Steph added. They all felt a little better talking about Becky watching over them. "And someday," Michelle started. "You will meet your mommy again in heaven. And you'll meet my mommy too." The boys looked sad but the whole family forced a smile so they felt a little better. "You promise we will meet mommy in heaven someday?" Alex asked hopefully. "Yes," Joey said smiling through tears. "Ok, let's all look for Jesse," Danny said sniffling. Then Danny announced to the rest of the church to stay seated and that his family would go find Jesse.  
  
DJ started looking outside. She walked along the bushes, until she saw a bush rustle. DJ peered behind it and saw Jesse. He looked like a little boy. He was rolled up in a ball with his face in his knees. DJ walked back to get the others. Everyone crowded around Jesse until he looked up. His eyes were blotchy, red and puffy. His face was drenched in tears. "It's time for you to speak," Joey said sympathetically. "Go back in there?" Jesse's voice trembled. "I can't stand looking at Becky's dead body anymore." Jesse began to sob. "Remember your wedding?" Danny asked bending down and putting his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Of course," Jesse answered. "But I really don't wanna talk about that right now." "You sang the song 'forever'," Danny said. "Becky will love you forever you know," Joey added. "How can she?" Jesse said wondering why they had said that. "She's dead, gone forever!" Just then Nicky and Alex walked over to their dad. "Mommy isn't dead daddy," Nicky said. "She's in heave, watching over us," Alex added. "she will love us forever cuz' she's an angel in heaven," Nicky said. For the first time since they were home from the hospital, Jesse smiled. It was a sad smile but everyone could tell he knew everything was going to be okay. "Aw you boys are right," Jesse said giving the boys a tight hug. Tears were rolling down his face, but they were tears of joy. "And we will see mommy again in heaven someday," Alex said smiling at Jesse. "You bet we will pal," Jesse said and hugged the boys again.  
  
When Jesse walked into the church, everyone clapped and smiled through tears. He stepped up to the podium. "Hi everyone, my name is Jesse Katstopilis and Becky is my wife," Jesse started. Then he gulped. "I was just outside because I was sad and afraid. Everything was happening so fast. I was thinking about death. But what I was thinking was all wrong. I was thinking, my wife is dead and gone forever and she won't love me anymore. But my two sons set me straight," Jesse looked over at Nicky and Alex and smiled. They gave him the thumbs up. "They told me Becky is in heaven and she will love us forever," his eyes started to water. "she watches over us. I remember when my boys were born. I had to have emergency surgery when my wife was in labor. When I got back with her I was groggy so I don't remember much. I just remember sitting with her in the hospital bed. We each had one of our sons in our arms. I also remember out wedding. I got scared before that too," Jesse said with tears running down his cheeks and a smile on his face. "Those were the two best days of my life. Though I will miss Becky so much, she will always be my wife," Jesse's voice was squeaking from crying. He looked over at his family and smiled. They were all smiling and crying as well. Jesse began singing softly. "If every word I said, could make you laugh I'd talk forever. I asked the skys just what we had, it showed forever," then the rest of the family started singing with Jesse.  
  
"Forever, forever, I'd be so happy loving you."  
  
There will be a few more up coming chapters about a few years after Becky's death. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6  
  
It has been nine years since Becky passed away. Nicky and Alex are 13. Michelle is 18, Steph is 21 (almost 22) and DJ is 26. Joey is married to a woman named Claire Johnson and they have a little girl Becky, named after Becky Katstopilis. She is seven. Danny and Vicky got back together and married three years after Becky's death. They have a little six year old boy named Jeremy. DJ and Steve got back together and they married just three years ago. Jesse never remarried. Though he did date a LITTLE bit, he decided not to get remarried...ever.  
  
"Come on, say Da Da!" Danny encouraged his little son.  
  
"Ahh ma," Jeremy said laughing.  
  
"Vicky!" Danny exclaimed. "He said 'ahh ma'"  
  
"Oh I'll get the baby book!" Vicky said running in.  
  
Danny began writing and then he paused. "Vicky, uh, I don't think 'ahh ma' is classified as a real word."  
  
"Aw Danny you're right, but don't you think he should be talking by now?" Vicky asked concerned.  
  
"Nonsense!" Danny said. "All of my little girls didn't talk until they were almost one...at least, not REAL words."  
  
"Ok then," Vicky said. "I can wait."  
  
Just then Steph runs in. "Dad! Vicky!" Steph exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're both here! I have great news."  
  
"What is it sweetie?" Vicky asked as she and Danny walked over to her.  
  
"Well, you know Ethan. We have been dating since I was 17..." Steph started with her hands behind her back.  
  
Just then Joey and Claire walked in. "Oh hey Steph!" Joey said. "I thought you were gonna be home much later."  
  
"Well I have some great news and I couldn't wait to tell you!" Steph exclaimed.  
  
"Oh please tell!" Claire said excitedly.  
  
"Well I might as well wait to tell EVERYBODY," Steph said.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get everyone," Vicky said rushing out of the room.  
  
Vicky walked into the backyard where Jesse Nicky and Alex were playing catch. "Hey Vicky guess what?" Jesse said.  
  
"What?" Vicky asked smiling.  
  
"You are lookin' at the new pitcher and short stop for the middle school baseball team!" Jesse said with his arms around Nicky and Alex. He smiled proudly. Nicky and Alex gave a smile that said, 'daddd stop bragging!'  
  
"Oh! Congratulations you guys! I can't wait to see you play!" Vicky said giving the boys a hug. "Oh and there is more good news coming. Come inside. Steph wants to tell us all something."  
  
"Ok, we'll just put our stuff away and then we will come right in!" Jesse said. "Come on boys."  
  
Claire went into the kitchen to call DJ and Michelle. They were over in seconds. Soon everyone was gathered in the living room around Steph.  
  
"Ok," Steph started. "As you know..." She was cut off. Becky ran into the family room.  
  
"Guess who you forgot...again!" Becky said crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, we're so sorry!" Joey said putting his arm around his daughter.  
  
"Oh it's ok daddy, just please...don't let it happen again," Becky said sweetly. Joey patted his daughter on the head.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying. I have been going out with Ethan since I was 17...and boy, we have had such a great relationship. So many romantic dinners..." Steph started.  
  
"Ok just get to the part we wanna hear!" Steve exclaimed with his arm around DJ.  
  
"Ok...me and Ethan...we're getting married!" Steph exclaimed showing off her beautiful ring on her finger.  
  
The whole family was in shock. Claire, Vicky, DJ and Michelle ran over to hug Stephanie.  
  
"Congratulations sweetheart!" Danny said giving Steph a hug. He was still in shock, but he was happy for his daughter.  
  
"Steph's getting married?" Becky asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes honey," said Joey. "Congratulations Steph!" Joey gave her a hug.  
  
"Alright Steph!" Nicky said giving her a hive five.  
  
"That is quite a rock you got there Steph," Alex added.  
  
"Thanks guys," Steph said smiling. "Becky do want to be the flower girl?"  
  
"Me?" Becky asked with her mouth wide open. "I get to be the flower girl?"  
  
"Yeah," Steph said grinning.  
  
"Thanks Steph!" Becky said hugging Stephanie.  
  
Then Steph noticed Jesse sitting on the couch. He looked kinda sad. Then she remembered that look. It was the same look he had when Joey, Danny and DJ got married. It was also the same look he had when Claire and Vicky had their babies. Steph was gonna find out what that look meant.  
  
Jesse noticed Steph starring at him so he got up and went over to her. "Yeah, congratulations Steph," Jesse said giving her a hug. When he hugged her, Steph could've sworn she felt a tear drop fall on her shirt.  
  
It was late, almost 12. DJ had gone home with Steve. Michelle was out with her boyfriend for the night. Danny and Vicky were asleep with Jeremy. Becky was in her room sound asleep. Nicky and Alex were both over at friend's houses so they were probably still awake. Joey and Claire had fallen asleep on the couch. Steph was in the kitchen drinking tea. She decided now was the best time to go talk to Jesse. She checked in his room but he was no where to be found. She finally decided he had gone out for the night when she noticed the attic door slightly open. When Becky died, Jesse moved back into his room and Joey and Claire moved into the Attic. Becky had moved into Steph and Michelle's old room.  
  
Steph went up the attic stairs and peered in the door. She saw Jesse sitting on Joey and Claire's bed. She casually walked in. "Hey Uncle Jesse, what are you doing up?" She asked.  
  
"Oh hey I was just..." he trailed off. "What are YOU doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about the wedding. I'm actually kind of nervous," Steph said sitting down next to Jesse.  
  
"Oh hey, there is nothing to be nervous about. But I know how you feel. But if you really love this Ethan, which I think you do, then you'll be just fine," Jesse answered. "Aw I miss the old days. Living up here with Nicky and Alex and..." he trailed off again. "It's late you'd better get to bed."  
  
"No Jesse, I know why you were sad today. You miss Becky. You get sad every time one of us gets married or has a baby. It reminds you of her," Steph said.  
  
Jesse sighed. "No Steph its..."  
  
"Its what?" Steph asked.  
  
"You're right. I miss Becky. She was the love of my life and I just can't be happy for you guys the way I wanna be. Aw, Becky would've been so proud of you. She would've been so proud of all of you," Jesse's eyes began to water.  
  
"Jesse, I bet she is proud right now. Proud of how you're raising the boys and keeping everything together," Steph's eyes began to water as well.  
  
"I know Steph, I know," Jesse said. Then they both had a good cry until they fell asleep.  
  
The next day they woke up with the whole family surrounding them. "We could hear you last night," Danny said sympathetically. "And we think we know what will help you Jess."  
  
"We think you should talk to the boys about Becky. When they get home. Sit them down and talk to them about Becky. Share the good times," Joey said.  
  
"Thanks you guys," Jesse said. His cheeks were tear stained but he was smiling. "I think I'll do that."  
  
A few hours later Nicky and Alex walked through the door. "Hey boys," Jesse said. "How was you sleepover?"  
  
"Great!" They both said. Then they started heading upstairs.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa boys," Jesse said pulling them back. "I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Aw man what did we do this time?" Nicky asked.  
  
"Nothing," Jesse said. "I want to talk to you about your mom."  
  
"Why?" Alex asked. "We were only four when she died."  
  
"I want to talk to you about her," Jesse said sitting the boys down.  
  
"But dad," Nicky said. "We don't even remember her."  
  
Jesse sat there speechless. "But boys...she was your mother!" Jesse's voice cracked.  
  
"Sorry dad," Alex said. Then they both slowly walked upstairs.  
  
Jesse eyes filled with tears. "Some father I am, I never even talk to my boys about their own mother. I'm doin' a nice job...aren't I Becky?" Jesse looked up and then put his face in his hands and sobbed. 


	8. Chapter 7 part 2chapter 8

A/N Sorry about the mix up...Jeremy is actually 6 MONTHS not 6 years old. Whoops!  
  
Previously on Full House... "Anyway, as I was saying. I have been going out with Ethan since I was 17...and boy, we have had such a great relationship. So many romantic dinners..." Steph started.  
  
"Ok just get to the part we wanna hear!" Steve exclaimed with his arm around DJ.  
  
"Ok...me and Ethan...we're getting married!" Steph exclaimed showing off her beautiful ring on her finger.  
  
Steph noticed Jesse sitting on the couch. He looked kinda sad. Then she remembered that look. It was the same look he had when Joey, Danny and DJ got married. It was also the same look he had when Claire and Vicky had their babies. Steph was gonna find out what that look meant.  
  
"I know why you were sad today. You miss Becky. You get sad every time one of us gets married or has a baby. It reminds you of her," Steph said.  
  
"You're right. I miss Becky. She was the love of my life and I just can't be happy for you guys the way I wanna be. Aw, Becky would've been so proud of you. She would've been so proud of all of you," Jesse's eyes began to water.  
  
"We think you should talk to the boys about Becky. When they get home. Sit them down and talk to them about Becky. Share the good times," Joey said.  
  
"I want to talk to you about your mom." Jesse said. "But dad," Nicky said. "We don't even remember her."  
  
Jesse eyes filled with tears. "Some father I am, I never even talk to my boys about their own mother. I'm doin' a nice job...aren't I Becky?" Jesse looked up and then put his face in his hands and sobbed.  
  
Jesse didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe how horrible he had been to the boys by not talking to them about their mother. Then he remembered WHY he never did talk about her...it hurt too much. Just then Joey walked in.  
  
"Hey Jess," Joey said. "How'd it go with the boys?"  
  
"Aw Joey, Becky would be so disappointed with me," Jesse said. "They didn't even remember her."  
  
"Well Jess you never talk about her," Joey said sitting down next to Jesse. "I can see why they don't remember."  
  
"Joey..." Jesse eyes started filling with tears. "It's been nine years. I still feel the pain. When will it go away?"  
  
"Well," Joey said. "I don't think the pain will ever go away. You just need to try to remember the good times you had with Becky. Like when you two went sky diving together on live TV."  
  
"That's exactly what Danny said to me when I said the same thing to him about Pam," Jesse smiled. "It's great advice, but I don't think I can talk to the boys about Becky without breaking out in tears."  
  
"I can help you there Jess," Joey said giving him a pat on the back. "I'll be upstairs."  
  
"Ok," Jesse said. "Thanks Joseph."  
  
Just then Steph walked in. "Hey Uncle Jesse," she said. "How's it going?"  
  
"Steph I'd never thought I'd say this but...I think I need a hug," Jesse said beginning to cry.  
  
"Aw Jesse..." Steph said walking over to give him a hug. "It's gonna be alright."  
  
"Boys?" Joey called. Nicky and Alex poked their heads out of their bedroom.  
  
"Yeah?" they answered.  
  
"We need to talk," Joey said. Jesse can't talk to you about your mother right now because he's feeling a little pain and guilt."  
  
"Why does he never talk about mom?" Alex asked.  
  
"We wanna know but he always seems to get really sad when we mention her name," Nicky added.  
  
"He is having a really hard time dealing with this," Joey said sitting down on Alex's bed. "Even after nine years. Here, I wanna show you this picture album of your mom and dad's wedding."  
  
Joey opened the book and started sharing the pictures. Nicky and Alex were very interested. After all, they hadn't seen a picture of their mom in a LONG time. Then Jesse walked in the door.  
  
"Joseph," he said. Joey looked up. Jesse's eyes were red from crying. "I think I can take it from here."  
  
Joey stood up and walked out of the room giving Jesse a pat on the back as he left.  
  
"Aw this is a good picture," Jesse said sniffling. "Doesn't your mother look beautiful in her wedding dress?" The boys nodded, mesmerized by the pictures. "Listen boys, we need to keep Becky in our hearts. I'm going to try to talk about her as much as possible. And if you ever want to talk about her or feel sad about what happened, you can come talk to me because now I think I'm willing and ready to tell you guys lots of stories." Jesse smiled at his two boys.  
  
"I love you dad," Nicky said.  
  
"Me too," Alex said.  
  
"Right back at you boys," Jesse said and gave them a hug. 


	9. Nicky and Alex

WAKE UP SAN FRANCISCO  
  
Chapter Nine—Nicky and Alex  
  
Nicky... I know my mom died. I really wish she didn't. I was only four when the fire occurred. I can't remember anything that happened. I do kinda remember a lot of people being sad and hugging us. Joey told me dad hid before he had to make his speech at the funeral because he was so sad. In a way, I'm kinda glad I don't remember her dying. I can imagine it would be way too sad.  
  
My dad didn't talk about mom at all after she died. Danny and Joey told me he was way too sad to talk about her. So, my brother and me forgot all about her. That made dad really sad. He told us he would talk to us now about our mom. I'm glad I'll finally get talk about her. Even though I don't remember her, I really wish she didn't die.  
  
Joey told me after my mom died, everything died. The house was a lot happier with her in it. I wish I could hug my mom again. I wish the stupid terrorist attack never happened. Then everyone would be happy again and I would have a mom.  
  
The other day I looked at my mom and dad's wedding book. She was really pretty. I've gone through the book about 20 times now. I want to keep that picture in my head. My dad gave me a picture of me, Alex, him and my mom. I keep that picture by my bed so I can look at it all the time. Too bad I can't jump into the picture...I just wish it was back the way it was when I was four.  
  
So mom...remember that I love you. Someday I'll see you in heaven. Then I can hug you and you can hug me back. I think everyone will be happy when we are reunited in heaven.  
  
Alex... I was only four when my mom died. I don't remember a lot. My brother and me had to close her coffin at the funeral. I don't think I really got what was going on when it happened. I was only four. Nothing has been the same since my mom died. I don't think it ever will be the same.  
  
My dad told me he wasn't going to ever marry again. He said my mom was the only one for him and he could never find another woman like her. I feel sorry for my dad. It must be hard to lose a wife. But I feel sorry for me and my brother too. We will never have a mom.  
  
My dad never wanted to talk about mom after she died. It made my brother and me forget about her. Dad felt guilty about not talking to us. Now he does, but it's still hard. I can see her face on a picture, and I can hear her voice on old reruns of Wake Up San Francisco but it's just not the same as having her in the same room.  
  
I wonder what it would be like to have a mom. I know I used to have one, but what would it be like to have one now? I know dad doesn't wanna get married or date or anything, but I think he would be happier. I think everyone would be happier.  
  
Mom, I miss you. I wish you didn't leave us. We are miserable without you. I send my love. And I know dad does too. Bye.  
  
Next--Michelle 


	10. Michelle

Wake Up San Francisco  
  
Chapter 10 Michelle  
  
What can I say about Becky? She was the coolest aunt ever. She was like a big sister. I loved her dearly. I was about nine when she died. She died in a tragic fire on Wake Up San Francisco. My dad almost died too. That was the saddest day of my life. My mom died too, but I wasn't even a year old when that happened so I can't remember. But I bet that day would be just as sad as when Becky died.  
  
Becky was married to my uncle Jesse. Jesse and me are good pals. He always told me everything. But after Becky died, Jesse started keeping a lot of things secret from everyone. He didn't even talk to his sons, Nicky and Alex, about their own mother. I could tell he loved Becky more than anyone else on the earth. He was a wreck when she passed away.  
  
I'm 18 now and I still feel the pain when we talk about Becky. She will never be replaced. Never ever. I know Jesse isn't going to get married again...I think that's smart. But I feel bad for Nicky and Alex not having a mom. I know they miss Becky more than anything. I know I miss my mom. We are all in the same boat.  
  
I remember when Becky helped me make my go-cart. We had a lot of fun. I would do anything if we could go back to the way it used to be. Even though it's been nine years...I don't think anyone has recovered from what happened. Especially Jesse. He's stopped saying 'have mercy.' I said it to him yesterday and he told me not to say it anymore. I didn't ask him why, I already knew.  
  
Becky, I hope you know we all miss you more than anything. We hope you're doing ok, and please, send all your blessings. I love you. XO Michelle 


	11. Stephanie

Chapter 11

Stephanie

Every night I pray. I pray that Becky is safe in heaven with my mom and Papouli. I loved Becky more than anyone will ever understand. I knew I was never going to be the same when she died. I was right. My life has changed so much. Everyday I wonder, what life would be like if Becky was still alive. I wish I could know for sure, but I guess I will never know.

Now that I'm getting married, I can only think about Becky. I remember her wedding and I hope mine can be as beautiful as hers was. I'm thinking about asking Jesse to sing forever, but I don't know how he'll feel about that. That was his and Becky's song. He hasn't sung it since.

Even after nine years, everyone is still taking the situation very hard. I mean, we still live our lives and we still enjoy ourselves, but we would be enjoying ourselves a lot more if Becky were here on Earth. Heaven. Now that is something I have been thinking a lot about lately. Is there a heaven? There must be. I hope there is. And one day, when I die, I hope I go there. Then I can be with Becky. We can have our family back together in heaven.

Becky was and still is my role model. When I was younger, and didn't have a mom, I always looked up to Becky. She always knew the right thing to do at the right time. She was smart, funny and so caring. I hope I will follow in her footsteps all my life. I plan to try.

Becky, I love you so much. I wish you hadn't left us. You can come to my wedding. I hope you'll be there in spirit. I heard everything happens for a reason...what is the reason behind this?

3 Stephanie

Next Chapter...DJ


	12. DJ

Chapter 12

DJ

Wow, nine years. I can't believe it has been that long since Becky passed away. I remember it just like it was yesterday. After the incident, everything moved so quickly. It seemed as if I got married a week after her death. Steve and I are very happy together and I'm really thankful that we got back together. We actually got together because of what happened. I remember it so well...

It was a Tuesday morning and I was sitting solemnly in the kitchen. The door opened and Steve poked his head in the doorway.

"Deej?" he asked softly and caringly.

I sniffled. "Yeah?" I croaked.

He came and sat down next to me. "Oh DJ, I'm so sorry about what happened." I nodded. My eyes began to tear. "Thanks Steve," I said, on the edge of crying. Then he hugged me, and at that moment, I realized that I really loved Steve. He is so caring and so nice and funny and he always makes me feel better.

"Steve, I've missed you," I said.

"I've missed you too DJ. I really wanted to get back together, but I never thought you would want to." Steve began rubbing my back as a comforting gesture. And that is when I knew, he was all I wanted.

After that, we got back together.

Nothing has been the same since Becky died. Everyone has suffered a great deal. Especially Jesse. I have never seen someone so in love with someone else. They had an amazing marriage and relationship. I hope mine and Steve's relationship goes as well as theirs was.

Jesse still has very strong feeling for Becky. He still cries sometimes. Jesse never used to cry. Not at all. He became so much more emotional. I love my Uncle Jesse, but I really wished he would get married. He needs someone to live with. And the boys need a mother. Or at least, I wish he would date. Then he might really fall in love with someone and live a happier life.

Becky, if you can hear me, please bless us. We all love you and miss you so much. I hope you are in heaven and you are happy. That's the way it should be.

Love, Donna Joe Hale


	13. Kimmy

Chapter 13

Kimmy Gibbler

Hmm, nine years. What happened then...oh yes! Mrs. Good Hair died...maybe I should be more respectful. Becky Katsopolis died. She was a really nice lady. When everyone else insulted me and told me to go home...wait a minute, actually she told me to go home quite a few times...but doesn't everybody. Anyway, she was really nice to me.

DJ told me that when she forgot my 16th birthday, Becky was one of the first ones to volunteer to help set up a party...I forget who was first, oh well. Becky also trusted me...I think. She let me baby-sit Nicky and Alex. I can't remember if I actually did much. Hmmm.

Now I'm 27. Not married like DJ, not even dating. My parents really want me to focus on my career...because I don't have one. I visit the Tanners every now and then. It's a lot different now, now that Becky is gone. Surprisingly, everyone still lives there. I thought they would've moved out by now. Jesse and Joey are really loyal to T-Bone. Wow, I can't believe I still call him that.

We don't live next door to the Tanners anymore. We moved a few years ago. But enough about me...now what was I talking about...oh yes. Becky. I heard Jesse wasn't going to get married again. Personally I don't know what to think about it. And personally, I don't care. That sounds kinda mean, but it's his life and I can't change what he wants to do.

So Becky, you're up with the big guy, huh. Hope it's nice...and for Jesse's sake, I hope Elvis is somewhere up there. Hope you're okay.

Sincerely...no...from...uh uh...hmmm

Love, Kimmy

Next Chapter...Vicky


	14. Vicky

Chapter 14

Vicky

I didn't really know Becky too well. I mean, we talked and we did stuff together, but we never connected. But every time I was over there, Becky was so kind and welcoming. She was a great mother, wife and just a wonderful person. I was devastated when she passed away. All because of that terrible accident. It wasn't right. It never should've happened.

I remember Danny calling me at the hospital after he heard the news. I remember his voice. It was so sad and had no emotion in it. He wasn't crying though. That phone call will stay in my head forever...

"Vicky?"

"Danny? I miss you so much! How are you?"

"Vicky there was a terrible accident."

"Oh my god what happened? Is everyone ok? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. The girls are fine. Nicky and Alex are fine. Jesse and Joey are fine. Vicky, there was a terrorist attack on Wake Up San Francisco. A terrible fire. Becky...she died."

I couldn't say anything. I just couldn't believe it. "Wha...how could this happen?"

"I almost died as well. The family went to the scene of the accident and found my body and brought it over to the hospital. Jesse found Becky's. They did some operations, but they lost her just an hour ago."

"Oh Danny," I began sobbing. "Danny this is terrible! I feel so awful."

"Jesse is taking it terribly, so is the rest of the family. Nicky and Alex don't quite understand it."

I felt as if someone had just knocked all the air out of me.

"Vicky?"

My voice cracked. "Yes Danny...I'm still here."

"Vicky I have to go."

"Danny...I'm so sorry."

"I know. Good bye Vicky."

Then he hung up. I cried for the rest of the night. I don't think it's fair that she had to go that young. She still had her whole life to live. I don't know why it happened. It wasn't meant to be.

Becky, though we never talked much, I miss you so much and I hope you are well. God bless.

All my love,

Vicky

Next Chapter...Danny


	15. Danny

Chapter 15

Danny

A woman, a wife, a mother, a person. That's how most people knew Becky. But everyone who really knew her, knew she was something more. She was the kindest, sweetest, funniest, prettiest, most honest, reliable person you would ever meet. She was loving, considerate, responsible...God I could go on forever. She was all that and more. Now she is nothing more than a memory. But that's not how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be here, on Earth. With her family and friends. But that's not how it is. Becky is not here anymore.

I assume she's in heaven. A place no human goes, or will ever go to. But she's there. And for a reason beyond my understanding, she will remain there forever. With Pam and Papouli. And other people who should still be alive, or not. The only thing I hope, is that she's happy. And while we miss her here, down on Earth, I hope she is not suffering the pain that we suffered, and still suffer, when she passed on.

Our family never used to say prayers. Never really saw the point. Now every night, at 8:00, we all gather and pray for Becky. And for everyone else who has lost a loved one. Praying won't make Becky come back to life or come back to us, but every time we pray, I can feel her presence in the room. Watching over us. Helping us get through life.

Now my kids have a mother, but Nicky and Alex will probably never have one. Jesse could only have one love. Or that's what he says. I think it would be a good idea to date around a little. That's what he always said to me when I lost Pam. I never thought I would be able to do it, but I found another woman who I love with all my heart. Though she could never replace my wife, she means a great deal to me.

Becky, life is just not that same without you. You brought so much into the world that is now gone. I regret everything I ever said to hurt you or make you mad. That's just the thing about life and death. You always feel guilty about the things you said to that person. Hope all is well, and I hope you know we all miss you more than words could ever explain.

All my love,

Danny


	16. Joey

Chapter 16

Sorry for taking so long!!

Joey

Before my daughter was born, my wife and I discussed a lot of names for the baby. At that time, we had no idea whether it was a boy or a girl. We thought of names like Sarah, Ashley and Brittany for girls and Kevin, Mike and Tucker for boys. But when she was born, that day happened to land on Becky Katsopolis's birthday. I told my wife we had to name her Becky. Claire did not ask questions. She knew what happened and she thought it was the right thing to do. As it turned out, Becky is a wonderful girl. And surprisingly, she doesn't look like either Claire or myself. She looks like Becky Katsopolis. She acts just like her too. Every night, when we pray for Becky, I always thank her for giving me such a beautiful child. I have a feeling she had something to do with her.

Life has gotten so different. I have been so much more successful in my career. I have a family and we all love each other. I thank Becky for all of that. She has blessed our family so much, words cannot describe. Aw man, thinking of the days back when Becky was alive. Gosh, brings back so many memories. Every time I think of her, I feel as if I could cry forever. But then I remember she is in a place where you can be happy and live carefree. When I go there, she will be the first person I will want to see. I loved Becky so much. I never told anyone this, but when Jesse and Becky were dating, I was so jealous. I had always wanted to have a serious relationship with Becky. Who knows...maybe if I had married her, maybe she wouldn't be dead. Weird to think, but you never know.

Jesse was so loyal to Becky, they had a beautiful relationship. Love is an amazing thing. And a priceless thing. I know Jesse will never be the same again. It's like half of him is missing. He pretty much gave up music when Becky died. Last night I heard him strumming his guitar and singing softly. He never wants to get married, even though I think he should. He needs a woman in his life and Nicky and Alex need a mom. They miss her too. It's very hard for them to remember. I think they want Jesse to get married again as well, but it is his dessision.

Becky, I hope you are well. I love you so much. I love you like a wife. Life isn't the same without you.

Joey


End file.
